


Blue rose

by TeaboxBlue (keepbeachcityqueer)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s), RA9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/TeaboxBlue
Summary: A world of equality has been reached. The year is 2040, the first year of Marcus Manfred’s presidency. Androids and Humans live together in harmony, and the technology and economy has boomed bigger than ever before. But, after a pandemic hits the nation, followed by President Manfred’s attempted assassination, anarchy strikes again as an ra9 organization, known only as The Collective, demand that androids be the recognized as the supreme race, and anyone, human or android alike, must be punished for thinking otherwise. Follow the stories of Antonia, Riley, and Jonah as their worlds slowly fall apart, and it will take their paths intertwining to reach peace once again - or succumb to a world unlike any they’ve ever known.
Kudos: 1





	Blue rose

APRIL 2ND, 2040, 3.36 AM 

ANTONIA

“A little slice here, a little slice here, oh my, you’ll be so beautiful for the afterlife…”

SYSTEM REBOOT……..

“Oh, now, now, dear, don’t struggle, it’ll only hurt more -”

LAUNCHING INTERNAL FUNCTION……..

“Look at you, so beautiful. Are you ready to meet _him_?”

DIAGNOSIS COMPLETE.

“...ready for _him_ …. _Ra9_....”

Antonia’s eyes snapped open. The first image that slowly came into view was a man, hunched over a hospital bed. Antonia heard slick, sickening sounds of flesh being sliced open with an almost precise amount of care. From behind his back, she could see feet - young feet with painted toenails.

Antonia looked down. Her thirium pump was hanging halfway out of her chest cavity, offering only a dull, blue glow in comparison to the broken lamp the man was using to observe his work more carefully. Her left arm was hanging by four or five wires from her shoulder socket.

She had to get out, and _now_ , or he would do much, much worse if he found out she had awakened.

She scanned the area for a possible escape route. The exit sign? No, he would find and snatch her away immediately. Hit him over the head with a weapon? Her body was compromised and she would surely make a wrong move. She scanned the floor quickly. 

She saw a discarded scalpel not far on her right side, coated in what looked like rust and blood in the dim light. _Yes_.

Her attention was drawn to the sound of a deep slice, followed by the man’s disgusting, giggling laughter. Antonia watched in horror as the feet twitched one last time before becoming completely still. The man grunted once before straightening up again quickly, laughing as a river of dark, almost black crimson flowed down his arm.

He had ripped out the heart of whoever was on the bed.

“He will be pleased, yes…” A deranged cackle left his throat as he went to a shelf in the corner. Antonia could barely make out the man going to a dilapidated shelf. Above the shelf, written in the same crimson that had then since browned since being written, were three characters - “RA9.” The man took a jar from the shelf, unscrewed it, and dropped the heart inside. It collided with a disgusting smacking sound against what sounded like other hearts.

“He will be pleased. Yes, pleased indeed.” The man set the jar down and returned to the hospital bed. He walked to a table, full of all of his instruments of torture, and retrieved a spoon. Antonia heard crunching as he dug the back of the spoon into something sitting on the table and began mumbling to himself.

“He will take young girls… young human girls… small, fragile… humans… they’re so weak… we are so weak… androids, they are the true gods....” he tipped his head down and sniffed hard.

Antonia, with the last bit of power left in her, grabbed the scalpel and lunged forward, slashing sideways. The rusty blade caught the man in his achilles’ heel, and he uttered an animalistic screech. Antonia’s vision was blurred with red as the spay hit her in her face. Crimson crystals fell like shimmering rain from the table as the man stumbled into it and crashed to the ground. Antonia ran, flinging the knife behind her as she bolted for the exit, charging the door with her right shoulder. It gave way and swung open, and she ran down the abandoned hospital hallway to the staircase.

“ANTONIA!!!” The man rasped. “WHY AREN’T YOU DEAD?!”

Antonia booked it for the steps, and raced down them. She heard the man’s voice fade as she ran, gasping for joy when she finally reached the front doors of the building.

She launched herself into the door, breaking the chains holding them together. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, blinking as the rain washed the blood from her eyes.

Her breath shortened, and she heard a faint beeping. She looked down and saw a slick river of shiny blue flowing down her torso, her legs, and trailing behind her. The effort to smash the doors open damaged her thirium pump further, crushing it. She had been freely bleeding out as she ran.

Her vision darkened, and she stumbled, falling onto the street. She heard a clang against the road and realized that part of her head was exposed, denting the inside of it even further. The vision in her left eye began to blur - her left optical was caved in.

She could no longer push her body, and collapsed onto her side, breathing heavily. She took one last look behind her at the hospital where this nightmare began, and despite feeling every single one of her systems shutting down, the corners of her lips lifted.

A bright flash of light met her vision. She sighed gratefully.

_Home._

A burst of light later, a blaring beeping sound rang in her ears, and then, finally, silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is a DBH fanfic in which I'm using the DBH plotline and my own original characters in the DBH world. It's still pretty much under construction, but I really miss my AO3 community and hope I can connect with more readers, since I've definitely grown from the SU fandom.
> 
> In terms of my SU fanfics - it is a very low chance that I will finish any put up. I am just not as passionate about SU at this time, but I'll always be grateful for the growth in myself and writing it brought me. And I'm still happy that my old stories bring people so much joy and hope they continue to do so.
> 
> I've been thinking about bringing this story to life and finally got the patience and time to do it. I'm using this as my baby to keep me occupied during quarantine. More will be added/edited as this story progresses.
> 
> This story has been getting me back into writing which I'm so thankful for. I will try to update once a week!


End file.
